Thou Tresses Cut
by DietJutsu
Summary: While fighting a sword wielding alien Gwen gets a small haircut and Kevin becomes livid. Why? And what happens after? Gwevin One Shot


**Thou Tresses Cut**

**Rating: K+**

**Gwevin**

**AKA: Gwen/Kevin**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary**

_While fighting a sword wielding alien Gwen gets a small haircut and Kevin becomes livid. Why? And what happens after? Gwevin One Shot_

**A/N A/N**

Thank you to Crystal Persian for this wonderful idea, I love writing these little nonsense one shots and I've been out of ideas for Ben 10: Alien Force ones since my first one, _Spiders_. Oh, and thank you to everyone one who read and enjoyed it, I am still getting little notices of people adding it to their favorites and it always brings a smile to face. So, back on track, thanks again Crystal Persian, I will do my best to make this everything you wanted it to be (or something less cheesy with the same message.)

Oh, and I know I am _normally _slow with updates but I am into my last week of high school and I graduate in a week so I'm not sure what will really happen. While I will be getting some major free time I will be working more and playing more World of Warcraft (yes, I am a WoW geek. I'm on Moonguard for anyone who wants someone to play with. ;3) But through all of that I am going to try and write a lot more. Okay, so let's gets this show on the road, eh? Hope you enjoy!

**Thou Tresses Cut**

"Thou filthy, insignificant, horribly abysmal creatures! Do thou truly believe that thee hold the power to defeat me?" A deep and striking voice rang from the stone walls, clashing with the sound of metal on metal. A large figure stood in the middle of the great, vacant room surrounded by old, crumbling castle walls. Even though it was the dead of night the full moon shone bright, showing the figure in every brilliant detail he was so proud to show. "All three of thee behemoths could change into thou beasts and still I shall smite thee! Come, come you foul creatures and challenge once more my mighty sword!"

"Oh, would you _shut_ the _hell up?_" A dark-haired teen screamed, his steel arm blocking an incoming swipe of the man's sword.

From head to toe the man was covered in brilliant, silver armor, every bit from his helm to his boots engraved and perfectly shined. Golden vines seemed to wrap themselves around his limbs while a strange creature with three heads and four legs posed on his chest. His shield held the same designs but in a bit of a different standard; the creature stood in the middle while the vines followed the edges. His shoulder pads laid flat on his broad shoulders, curving downwards with blade-like edges waiting for the first fool to cut himself upon them, but most impressive of all was his helm. It was simple in structure; a long helm that covered his head completely with two slits for vision and breathing…and spikes. On top of the helm where seven spikes all shooting out in different directions, all glistening with the threat to draw blood.

Swiftly the man brought down his sword, clashing again with Kevin's metal arm. The teen's face cramped together in his effort to hold the man back: he was obviously far stronger than he had anticipated. Soon Kevin's feet began to slide back as his arm shakily held the man at distance. As he looked into the eyes of the beast behind the mask he thought he sensed a smile and tensed, but too late. Far too fast for any human to keep track the stranger lifted his sword and struck Kevin countless times all over his body. Within three seconds Kevin dropped to the ground, beaten and _literally_ broken. The cracked steel across his body was left in bits and pieces, the rest fallen to the floor in shambles around him. He moaned softly, his right arm agonizingly broken, the rest of his body critically close to the same state.

"Thou dim-witted man, did I not warn thee of my strength? Not warn thee of my power? I did, but thou chose not to listen and chose to advance and fight a foolish battle. How the human race has developed! The noble time of knights has seemed to perish! How my people shall weep at the ne—" Before the man could even finish his sentence a large fist hand collided with his perfect armor, sending him flying hard and incredibly fast into the nearest stone wall, causing it to crumble and fall to pieces around his body.

"Do not touch my friend, _ever_!" Came a gravelly voice from an extremely enraged Humongousaur. With narrowed eyes the alien watched as the man-in-metal shook his way free of the fallen rubble. While Gwen was busy helping Kevin Ben couldn't help but wonder how strong this man or alien or whatever he was actually was. He broke Kevin in three seconds and now he was making his way through large hunks of stone as if they were mere paperweights. What _was_ he?

His concentration was broken by a shrill scream of "_Ben!_"

Quickly, without notice or warning the large alien was sent flying back into the opposite end of the building, watching as it was his turn to be showered in stones. "Is this in return for what I did to you?" He asked from beneath the ruble, "Because I really don't need to be repaid." He shook the stone from his rough body as he stood, smiling. "I'm a chivalrous guy like that."

"Thou does have a surly mouth, but I shall see to it that thee lips shall be sealed. I am becoming sick of you childish antics, as you would so call them."

"Childish?" Came the amused voice, "I would hate to see what you consider yourself, then. Coming here simply to steal a sword that's not yours, and to think I thought you had respect for your fellow knights." The large monster shrugged, "I guess Earth is not the only planet with the failing breed."

Suddenly the air seemed to change and, before anyone knew it, Humongousaur was on the ground, 100 feet from everyone's current position, covered in a green flash as he transformed back into his human body.

Gwen stood up quickly, whipping around to face her unconscious cousin. "Ben!" She screamed, taking one step forward before freezing.

"Thou art one brave maiden, if I shall be so bold." Came a civil yet bitter voice from behind her.

"No, you may not." She spat coldly, fingers lacing into fists at her sides, slowly being covered in a pinkish glow. "You have hurt both of my friends," she turned to face him, eyes aglow, "and so now I'll have to return the favor."

"Oh-ho, brave _and_ witty, what a brilliant permutation." He slowly switched his sword from his right to his left hand, grasping it tightly between his chain-link fingers. "Thou art a beautiful maiden, but why dost thou fight with such brash men such as these?" While he seemed to be complimenting her his words were frozen and hollow, ready to break and let lose a poison. Gwen knew this and was ready; he wouldn't throw her off like he would Kevin. She was smarter than that.

Her parents didn't pay for her private schooling for nothing.

"They aren't brash, at least one of them isn't. And even so they are good people; they don't cause trouble, they don't steal, and they don't fight unfairly." A small smirk played on her lips, "Unlike someone I know."

"Again, thou shows thee vicious side, so for you I shall fight left-handed."

"I don't need you to." Gwen spat, quickly thrusting out her right arm towards the man as she watched a long band of pink energy stretch out towards him. Hastily she pulled her fingers into a fist and the beam responded by wrapping around his figure but, before it was able to grasp him he had disappeared.

The pink energy flicked and died as Gwen's head shot round, green eyes searching for the man in armor. Suddenly she felt a blow to her back that sent her reeling. She desperately grasped the wall, trying hard to find her footing. Eventually she accomplished her goal and pressed her back to the wall, about to scan the area again when she saw a sword sweeping towards her face.

Letting out a surprised gasp she quickly dropped down and leaned forward, about to roll away when the man grabbed a hold of her ginger hair. Painfully he pulled her up and slammed her back into the wall. Gwen's eyes were screwed shut as she let out a small gasp of pain, her mind to focused on her position to form any variety of defenses.

"Though witty and beautiful thou art proving to be rather maddening. I shall end this now and take my prize. Thou fought well for a maiden, far superior than estimated. Farewell, maiden." With a small nod the man lifted and cocked his arm, ready to let lose his pet on Gwen's fair neck.

The karate-master opened her eyes just in time to catch the slightest glimpse of movement from the monster's cocked arm. She hurriedly dropped and leaned forward, much like earlier, and immediately felt the strain on her scalp from the tight grip he had on her hair, but abruptly the strain was gone and she tumbled forward, uncoordinated and clumsy. After her few seconds of rolling she sat on her legs and looked to the man; he held roughly ten inches of ginger hair in his burly hand.

"My hair…" Gwen whispered, her fingers absentmindedly rising to feel nothing below her shoulders.

"Clever, though I canst say if thou intended such a rash move." The front of his helm was focused un-movingly on Gwen, the glowing orbs from within locked on her heaving chest. "Perhaps the heart is a superior choice?" His fingers unfurled, letting her hair drift to the ground bit by bit. In the time it took for her hair to reach the floor he had swapped his sword to his right hand and taken a step forward before he was knocked off his feet onto the dusty ground.

"Kevin!"

Kevin, covered in gray stone, had been watching the fight from his earlier position on the ground, waiting for his moment. He had to admit, he cut it pretty close, but at least he wasn't knocked out cold like the hero was 100 feet in the distance. Currently he was fighting for dominance over the knight, trying desperately to pin down his arms or to just get a solid punch in. Adrenaline fueled his body, which had to be the only way he was holding his own…for the moment. He knew he couldn't do it for much longer. "Gwen, wake up Ben!" He shouted, turning his attention to her for no longer than a second.

Bad idea.

Before he knew what was happening (again) there was a fist planted firmly in his stomach. He doubled over, hands and feet barely touching the ground as he gasped for breath. "Thou filthy pests, when shall thee leave me be?" The man screamed, infuriated.

"How about when you leave _us_ be, or whatever." Kevin told him, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Letting his anger release he let a hard punch grace the man's helm, falling to the ground as the enemy dropped him. He quickly stood, regaining his composer.

"Kevin!" A familiar voice and footsteps. Gwen was standing beside him, breath shaky. "Ben's still out, I think he really took that hit hard. He won't wake up for _anything_."

Kevin opened his mouth to respond when he looked down to her and his mind froze. Her hair, it was…_gone_. Well, not completely, but practically, a good ten inches or so. "Your hair…what the hell happened?"

Gwen shook her head as if it wasn't important…well, because it _wasn't_ important. "Nothing, Kevin, it's not important right now. We need to focus on this guy, at least until Ben wakes up."

Not important, was she _kidding_? Her hair, her _hair_ was _gone_! How he had dreamed of running his fingers through it, slowly taking in the scent of flowers or other sweet perfumes, and now all that was _nothing_!

His fingers turned into angered fists at his sides, shaking with uncontrollable rage. "I swear you'll pay for that." He seethed, eyes narrowed at the metal man before him.

The medieval monster stood from the blow he had taken, hand running over the now dented area of his helm. From beneath the shining silver his eyes seemed to flash and stared into Kevin's with the same intensity. "Thou shalt perish for that."

"If that means you're going down, then yeah, dido."

Without any warning the two launched at each other, screaming and ready to fight to the death. The stranger seemed to forget about his sword in his blind fury and sent a fist flying towards Kevin's face. With expert grace Kevin dodged the man's fist, sending one in response and colliding with the other side of his helm. The man stumbled back and lifted his hand to his face, feeling another dent in his stunning armor.

Kevin smiled, cocky from his advantage. "You're in my park, pal. Time to play by my rules." Without another word he was on the man and his armor like Ben on a smoothie. With quick and hard punches Kevin laid them everywhere and anywhere, his opponent seemingly too surprised to react properly.

After a minute of continuous punches Kevin pulled away, breathing hard. Gwen ran up to him, hand on his shoulder as they watched their enemy inspect his injured shell. "You _insolent_ boy!" He shouted, eyes shooting to his sword which lay just feet from his position. "I shall finish you and your friends _at this instant!_"

As he took his first hurried step towards his weapon Kevin suddenly shouted, "Gwen, his sword! Grab it, _now!_" Gwen, shocked by the sudden instruction barely managed to grab the weapon with her powers in time. She held the sword in her arms, snug against her chest as Kevin took a protective step in front of her. "So big, bad, and ugly, you still got the power to take us on?"

The man's body tensed in wrath as he let out a blood curdling scream, running towards the two in pure ferocity. Kevin steadied his stance, waiting for the impact. "Gwen, get out of—" He was cut off as the ogre was tackled to the ground and a large billow of dust flew into the air.

As the dust settled the two teens saw an unconscious knight in not-so-shiny armor and Ben sitting on a pile of stones beside him. "If he could only see his armor now." The male joked, a playful smile on his lips.

"Ben!" The Anodite screamed happily, dropping the ornate sword and running over and hugging her cousin. "Are you okay?"

Ben let out a laugh, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just took a bit of a hard hit earlier, that's all."

"Tell me about it, Tennyson. Gwen almost had her head chopped off and her heart stabbed out."

"Kevin!" Gwen screamed, looking back to him harshly.

"What? It's true!" The teen shouted, hands raised to defend himself.

"Okay you two, enough fighting! We'll talk about everything later, but right now we _really_ need to get this guy under some form of control before he wakes up. I really don't want another close call." Ben stood up and held out his arm, working his Omnitrix until a familiar alien appeared. A few seconds later he was standing feet taller than the other two has Humongousaur. "I'll carry him out and find something strong to tie him with. You two bury that sword somewhere he won't be able to find and we'll meet by the car in half an hour."

As the alien left the wreckage of a building Gwen and Kevin stood to face each other. "Thank you for saving me." Gwen told him bluntly, smiling lightly.

"No problem." Kevin responded, walking over to her until they were only inches away.

"You know, I hate to say it," Gwen continued, "but I really am going to miss my hair."

Kevin laughed lightly, nodding, his fingers raised and playing with the chopped ends that brushed against her shoulder. "Yeah, me too, but this isn't a bad look for you." He smiled down to her warmly. "I never understood how you could fight with all that hair in the first place."

Gwen smiled warmly in return, taking his large hand in hers. "I'm just talented like that, ya know?"

Kevin laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I know. Now, about this new hair cut."

**The End**

**A/N A/N**

Well I hoped you liked it, it turned out a _lot_ longer than I planned, so that makes me really happy! :D I didn't expect to have the alien guy actually talk like a medieval guy, so sorry if it kinda sucks, I just wung it. So I hoped you enjoyed it and, if you did, thank Crystal Persian for giving me the idea. And Kevin's broken arm…he'll realize that later when all the adrenaline has wore off. Poor Kevin. ;3

Hope you enjoyed it Crystal Persian, thanks again! :3


End file.
